Here I Am
by ocean23
Summary: Words can't begin to describe the feeling when I saw her face. It was like seeing an oasis in the desert when you're dying from thirst. It was like the rain after a year-long drought. It was like spotting a rainbow after a bad thunderstorm. It was like all of those things, and yet it was so much more.


Okay. I know it's been a little while since I last wrote anything, but I made a sort-of promise to myself that I'd write at least one fanfic per month. I can't believe how popular my last story was, though. Oh, what was it called again?_**It Can't End Here**_?

Anyway, here is my latest story. It takes place in the final episode of the final act. You know, the scene where Kagome and Inuyasha are reunited after that three-year separation? Also, this is sort of a song fic, and the song I used was 'Here I Am' from the movie **Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. **Please forgive me for any OOCness that there is, but I can only write the way my heart tells me to, not the way others want me to. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song or the movie **Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.** I only own the imagination that allowed me to write this fanfic.

_Italics-_ song lyrics

No italics-story

Inuyasha P.O.V

Words can't begin to describe the feeling when I saw her face. It was like seeing an oasis in the desert when you're dying from thirst. It was like the rain after a year-long drought. It was like spotting a rainbow after a bad thunderstorm. It was like all of those things, and yet it was so much more.

_Here I am, this is me  
I come to this world so wild and free  
_

Kagome's P.O.V

What can I say? When I saw his hand reach into the well, it was like seeing the sunrise after a long night. I stretched up, grabbing his strong hand with my small one, and instantly his fingers closed around it. One small tug was all it took to get me out of that well, and then I saw the face that I'd been longing to see for the last three years. It was then that, for the first time in a long time, I felt like I'd come home.

_Here I am, so young and strong  
Right here in the place where I belong_

Inuyasha P.O.V

I swear that the world gained a thousand new colours on that day. If you've ever been separated from someone you love for as long a time as Kagome and I had been, then you'll understand what I mean. My world had stopped spinning the minute she left the feudal era behind, but the moment she fell into my arms I knew: my world could start spinning again.

_It's a new world  
It's a new start  
_

Kagome's P.O.V

The instant I felt his arms wrap around my waist, I just had the feeling that he would never willingly let me go ever again. We hadn't even had a proper conversation yet, but I just knew. Call it a woman's intuition, call it mind-reading, I don't care. All I knew is that for the first time in my life, I couldn't agree more with him.

High above us, the sun was shining in the sky, as if to welcome me back after all these years. I knew without looking that this was not the exact same feudal era from all those years ago, but then again, neither was I.

_It's alive with the beating of a young heart  
It's a new day, in a new land  
_

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I never felt more annoyed with my friends' bad timing than right at that moment. When they came running up, screaming out Kagome's name, I was just about ready to throttle them. I hadn't seen Kagome in three years, and already she was leaving me again to go greet them. And then I realized something: sure, she was stepping forward to greet them, but she hadn't left my arms or even stepped away from my side.

_And it's waiting for me  
Here I am_

Kagome's P.O.V

The day just seemed to zip by from that point on. When I try to remember all that happened, all I get are a bunch of quick flashes: meeting Sango and Miroku's kids, seeing the surprise on Kaede's face when I walked into her hut, being given my own home close to Kaede's so that I could train in how to be a proper priestess.

_Oh, It's a new world, It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of a young heart  
_

The following days passed in much the same way. All I can recall is that Jinenji agreed to train me in the proper herbs to use in my herbal remedies and receiving a set of priestess robes of my very own from Kaede. Inuyasha seemed a little stunned when I walked out of my new home wearing them, but he quickly reassured me that it was because I now looked like someone who belonged to the feudal era in body as well as in spirit.

_Ya, It's a new day, In a new land  
And it's waiting for me  
_

And so that's how I came to be standing here on this cliff next to the one man . . .er, hanyou, that I would ever love. As we stare off into the sunset, I know, without either of us saying a word, that nothing will ever come between us again. Not time, not distance, not even death itself can hope to separate us. And as for right now? Well, all I can be certain of is that Inuyasha and I . . . we are bound for tomorrow.

_Here I am_

Alright, well, what do you think? It's my first in a long while, so don't be surprised if it doesn't quite measure up to the standard I've set with my other stories. Please review.

P.S Oh, and one more thing. I've started up an Inuyasha community. The thing is that I have absolutely no idea how to archive stories into that community. If someone would be willing to PM me and tell me how to do that, that would be great. 

P.P.S I can't be sure of the community name at the moment (not hooked to the Internet so can't check) but I do know that I plan on putting the best Inu fanfics I can find on there. If anyone has stories to suggest putting on there, that would be great. Bye for now.

PPPS Oh, and one more thing. If I get at least 1 review, then I'll continue this story. I'll find songs for each chapter (maybe) that fit, and I'll try and tell about Inuyasha and Kagome's life after Kagome returns to the feudal era (will probably take up right where this original chapter leaves off).


End file.
